


When you're young, you just run but you come back to what you need

by ASelTay1DHP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Reunions, Theroy, Throy, olicity - Freeform, thearoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASelTay1DHP/pseuds/ASelTay1DHP
Summary: Roy Harper finally gets a chance to come back to Star City. How? Will it work? Will he still be welcomed? What’s Thea’s reaction? And what are Felicity and Oliver’s? Read to find out my take on that.A fix-it one shot set during 6x09 (Olicity’s wedding reception). Canon until that episode. For more spoiler warnings check out the notes.





	When you're young, you just run but you come back to what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize (characters, places, lines, ect.) belongs to DC, CW, WB and whoever else owns them.  
> And title rights go to Taylor Swift.
> 
> I know it’s been so long since Olicity’s wedding but I kept hoping someone would write a similar fic but since I didn’t find any, here’s mine.  
> !!!SPOILER ALERT!!! for basically any Arrow episode that aired before 6x08 and also Flash season 3 and beginning of 4 (if doesn’t spoil it much but I’d rather be safe than sorry). It’s also kinda canon-divergent from Arrow 6x08. (Also a side note: I didn’t watch any episode after Arrow 6x12 and Flash 4x09 so it might be canon divergent to anything after those too. And it’s been a while since I watched those too so I might have forgot some stuff.)  
> I got inspired (and hopeful then disappointed) by Thea’s words to Rene when she says, “I hoped to see a friend.” That really got to me and hence this first one shot I’ve ever posted.  
> English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out but please be kind about it :) Also, I’m sorry if characters are OOC or facts are messed up but as I said I haven’t watched Arrow and Flash in a while. Hope you’ll enjoy it though!

Roy or Tyler, as he was currently called, was walking back from work to his small apartment that he was renting for the last two months. He was still on the run so he had to change his identity, job and city every once in a while. Currently he was living in Keystone City. Being a wanted criminal came with another tag - no friends were allowed. There were occasional emails, calls or texts from burner phones to his old Star City friends but he had to stay in the shadows and couldn’t have any tracks to his old life. After Calculator he didn’t want to take any more risks. For most days it was just him and it was getting more and more lonely as time was passing by. 

He missed his old life a lot. Being Arsenal used to give him purpose and happiness. He still fondly remembered coming back with Oliver and Diggle to the Arrowcave to Felicity’s clicking on keyboard. Nowadays, he was even missing Oliver giving him pointers, advices and sermons. But if given the choice, he knew he would always choose being an outlaw over Oliver going to prison.

However, there was one thing he still couldn’t get over and he doubted he ever would - Thea Queen. Roy wasn’t one for expressing feelings, believing in great romances or being a poet but if anyone asked him, he knew that she was the love of his life. When they last parted she told him to “go live an amazing life, get married, have a couple kids, get a minivan, just go be normal.“ But even then deep down he knew that this was the one thing that he wouldn’t be able to do for her. 

For Roy coming back to his temporary apartment after work to lights in the windows was something new and strange, yet expected. Because he had to always be on alert, ready to move out in case someone found out his real identity again. 

Every lesson Oliver taught him flashed through his mind as he pulled the safety trigger of his gun. Although he wished, he couldn’t use bow and arrows because it would draw too much unwanted attention to him. He opened the main door to the building and quickly climbed all the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was located. He gently pushed the door handle to find that it wasn’t locked. With gun in front of him, he carefully walked in. He looked around and searched his flat only to find that luckily no one was there. However, on the coffee table there were laying a note and a thick letter. The tiny scrap of paper read:

_“I was in the neighborhood and Caitlin asked me to bring you this package. Been waiting for you all day but couldn’t stay any longer._  
_See you around,_  
_Lisa S.”_

__

____

Memories flooded Roy’s mind. When he was living in Hub City few months ago, to his surprise he bumped into an old acquaintance. Though his Arsenal days were over, he still could fight and whenever he saw someone in need, he tried to help. So naturally when one night he heard screams in a dark alley, he stepped in. 

And at first he thought that it was some crime but soon he realized that what he was witnessing was in fact a fight between two people who knew each other. The first woman had white hair and was dressed in blue and black while the other was a blonde and was dressed only in dark clothes. At first the fight was only verbal so Roy didn’t feel the need to intervene but it soon turned into white and gold streaks and things around them were getting covered in ice and something that to Roy looked a lot like gold. 

As Arsenal he met team Flash and heard enough about them to know that engaging in a fight with metahumans was dangerous and could possibly be fatal for him so he decided to retreat. However, as he was stepping backwards, someone else appeared in the alley. The newcomer, who instead of one eye had a small snake and looked utterly terrifying, was blocking the only way out and almost immediately noticed Roy. 

He drew attention of fighting women when he called out to one of them. Fortunately for Roy it was Killer Frost who after turning back to human turned out to be Caitlin Snow, a member of team Flash. After few hushed and sharp words with the guy whose name was revealed to be Norvock, she got him to leave and Caitlin greeted Roy and introduced him to the blonde whose name was Lisa Snart. She was younger sister of Leonard who Roy knew to be friends with Sara Lance and an ally of team Flash.

As it turned out Caitlin was staying for a week in Hub City and he offered her to stay at his place which she accepted. In return she caught him up on everything that’s happened with Team Flash and as much as she knew about Team Arrow. It was refreshing to have an opportunity to speak freely which electronical devices never allowed. The only thing Caitlin never really told him was what exactly she was doing in the city. However, he understood enough and with knowledge of Killer Frost, all the drama with her friends in STAR Labs, he knew that her life took a turn for worse and didn’t pester her about it. He even mentioned in passing that if she wanted to, she could join his runaway life but she declined saying she had previous obligations and couldn’t bail because people she worked with were dangerous. And of course he understood that as well. Norvock was enough to make impression like that and really showed Roy what kind of people Caitlin was now involved with. 

Roy’s mind returned to preset times and he discarded Lisa’s note and moved on to inspecting the envelope. It contained a short letter, a pen and a booklet. The young man chose to read the letter first: 

_“Roy,_  
_I’m back to working with Team Flash so I’m sending you the facial transmogrification device just as promised. I hope it’ll be useful to you. I added Cisco’s manual but if you need any help, you know where to find us._  
_Caitlin_  
_P.S_.  
_I’m sorry that I’m using Lisa as a messenger but Cisco is still kind of bitter about H.R.’s death so I took it without telling him and hence couldn’t ask to create a breach.”_

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

Roy picked up the mini book that he now knew was the manual and behind the cover, he found another small paper that he previously missed:

_“Barry and Iris are finally getting married and Legends are invited. If you changed your mind about joining them, now would be a good time to get to know them.”_

When she was living with him, Caitlin suggested that he could join Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and the others on the Waverider. Although he considered it for a brief moment, he decided against it. He knew Sara and he wasn’t huge fan of her and while in the end Ray turned out to be okay, he wasn’t sure joining them and their crew on a timeship was for him.

*** 

After days of careful examination of Cisco’s manual of facial transmogrification device and trying it out in few shops and work, Roy realized that it really did work just as Caitlin described. Not that he ever doubted her in the first place but he had to be sure. However, he was still reluctant to use it for more important things. 

It wasn’t until almost a month later that he decided to finally put it to good use. Around Barry and Iris’ wedding which he decided not to attend after all, Roy got an email from Felicity saying that she and Oliver got spontaneously married and now were hosting a reception and he was obviously invited. 

That was all the encouragement Roy needed. He always supported their relationship and he wanted to see them finally happily married. Though he didn’t want to openly admit it to himself, he also wanted to see Thea who as the email mentioned woke up from coma just few weeks earlier. 

Though no one knew about it, it would actually be the second time he visited Star City since his last goodbye. When Roy found out about Lian Yu exploding and all the consequences, he dropped everything and went to the only city he could call home. He fully intended on staying and helping no matter what it could cost him but when he got there and sneaked into the hospital, he realized that it wasn’t really the city but rather the small frail but also incredibly strong person laying in front of him, that made him feel at home. And Roy didn’t want to stick around only to see her die. He has seen and heard about close calls too many times already. For the next few days he watched Felicity and Oliver with his son from afar but couldn’t even bring himself to meet them and then left without ever letting them know that he was there. 

But now Thea was awake and he had a device that could change his life so he finally decided to pack all his things, handed in resign and left his landlord money and a note. Roy hoped that with the device, he might be able to stay in Star City for at least few months and even if that didn’t work, he stayed in the current city long enough already. 

There was always a part of him that hoped that Thea and he could make it. But with how their lives were, he knew it might never happen. Some time ago Felicity mentioned that Thea was dating some Alex guy but then few weeks after Laurel died, so did he. And since then Thea disappeared for few months and was having hard times only to almost die and end up in coma for half a year. He really hoped that no matter what life had in store for them as a couple that at least Thea could get few months of happiness.

***

The reception was full on blast and everyone seemed to be having fun. Thea loved getting to know William and looking after him and she even enjoyed few dances with random people, Quentin and much to her surprise Rene. But if she was honest with herself, seeing her brother get married to the love of his life, though it filled her with happiness also made her also a bit gloomy. She was painfully realizing that she might never get that happily ever after that once upon a time was all she wanted. 

When she was little, Thea used to dream of beautiful wedding to her Prince Charming and a marriage just like her parents’. Even when she got older and realized that her parents’ marriage was a sham, her father wasn’t really her father and Prince Charmings didn’t really exist, she was still dreaming of a great marriage and a beautiful wedding.

For a long time she thought it would be with Roy but then life happened and he was ripped away from her world. She never really forgot him and a small part of her still hoped that one day they could be reunited. And that was something since she long ago gave up on feeling hopeful. By the time she met Alex who was great and she could imagine herself getting married to, she already stopped dreaming. Her life was never good for long and having hope meant you could and most likely would get disappointed. She chose to live her life with no expectations and hopes and so far it was paying off since she’s just spent few months in a coma. 

***

Due to his primary hesitation, it was already well into the night when Roy finally got to Star City. Since it was Mayor’s wedding there were guards everywhere and at first his instincts started to kick in and he wanted to knock them all out but then he realized that it might be safer for everyone inside for him to just try to sneak in and fight only if necessary. 

Breaking into buildings was something Arsenal used to do all the time but Roy wasn’t him anymore. So when he quite easily managed to get in, he made a mental note to talk to Oliver, Diggle or whomever was in charge of the security because if he could get in, so could many other people. 

He was now standing in front of huge doors that were slightly opened ajar debating with himself whether he should go in or not. He was acutely aware that no matter what happens there, his life would change forever. Because if Thea is happy with someone else, he will just walk away. And if Oliver says that it’s too dangerous to use Earth-19 devices, he will have to leave as well and if they aren’t even happy, he’s here, he’ll be disappointed but he’ll go away. And if-

The doors opened and elegant and composed, yet slightly distraught looking Thea walked through. She looked more mature than when Roy has last seen her. Since he knew her well, he immediately recognized the face as what he referred to as ‘Oliver is in trouble’ as soon as he saw it. 

Reminiscing to the last time he saw her, when she was still in coma and doctors weren’t sure when or even if she’s going to wake up, he got caught up in his mind. So in the dazed state he was is in, before he could stop himself, he whispered, “Thea.”

The word wasn’t spoken loudly but with assassin training Malcolm Merlyn put her though, it was loud enough for her to hear. 

“Yes? Do I know you?” irritation was flowing through her voice. 

“Ummm-“ Roy wasn’t sure how to reply. He had it all planned out and that wasn’t how he wanted it to happen at all. He thought he would find Felicity and convince her that it was really him and then move onto reuniting with Thea and Oliver. He was convinced that tech genius was the buffer he needed in order to survive meeting Queen siblings unharmed. Knowing how much she hated being lied to, he decided to just tell the truth. “I know it sounds crazy but I’m Roy Harper.”

“Oh, really?” Thea asked rising her eyebrows and made a move to most likely find herself some sort of weapon which to almost League of Assassins former trainee could be basically anything. 

Roy hastily put his hands up in gesture of yielding and tried to convince her of his identity with as many secrets as he could think of, “I was Arsenal and I know you were Speedy. And I was injected Mirakuru few years ago. And I killed Officer Vincent back then. And I promised you that I’d go have normal live, have a couple of kids and a minivan but I can’t because I still love you. And I know it’ll sound crazy but Caitlin Snow can confirm it. She gave me this device from another Earth that changes appearances-“

“Caitlin Snow?” That name got Thea’s attention. 

“Yes, you know her, right? Killer Frost, working with team Flash who is Barry Allen-“ Roy nodded eagerly and continued revealing any secrets he knew that he thought might convince her. 

“Shhh,” Thea said making a gesture for him to stop talking. “I don’t know if I believe you’re Roy but I get it that you know things-”

“I can get my normal face on, if we go somewhere no one can see us.”

“Fine. You got me intrigued. I know a room that’s free and can not be monitored. Just wait here for a moment,” and with that Thea disappeared through the door leading to the party. Roy put his head through the small gap between doors to see that she walked to the carriage with the remains of wedding cake, looked around and hid something in her purse. Then she walked to Quentin Lance, Felicity’s mom and a kid that was standing with his back to Roy so he could only assume was William. She talked with them for a bit and then with Quentin alone and it seemed that whatever she heard pissed her off because she stormed off in Roy’s direction with angry face and he barely escaped getting caught spying on her. 

“Come on, let’s go,” and she started walking quickly only to stop and turn around to warn him with a stern face, “and you’d better really be Roy because we don’t need another traitor. So if you want to change your mind, leave now,” and with that she pulled out a huge knife from her small purse to show that she wasn’t joking around. Roy just nodded solemnly and followed her into a huge room with a massive wooden desk and two chairs on each side of the table.

Thea moved to the further side of the desk that was near a wall that only consisted of windows bended over and then straightened up and announced, “now we’re off the CCTV.”

Roy took out a device that looked like a pen from inside the pocket of his suit and pushed a small button on it to regain his normal looks. 

“It’s really you,” exclaimed Thea and threw her arms around Roy’s neck. He couldn’t quite believe it. He thought she would take longer to accept this. However, he already proved he knew a lot and now he showed her his real looks so she just probably decided to believe him. Roy knew that even being overly suspicious Thea needed something happy in her life night now and if she chose Roy, he wouldn’t object. He hugged her back and they stood like that for few seconds just enjoying the moment. They both missed the other and couldn’t get enough of each other now that they were finally back together. 

A ringing phone soon interrupted the hug. And the girl took her phone out of her purse, “it’s Felicity,” Thea offered. “I’d better answer.”

“Hey- Yes, I’m fine- No, it’s-“ She rolled her eyes, “FELICITY! You have to let me talk, if you want me to explain what’s going on. Yes, I’ve heard,” she turned back from him and looked at the night view of Star City,” I know but I think Roy is back. He has some device from Team Flash- Of course I’m not that reckless. Yes. Okay, see you in a bit.” Thea finished the phone call and put her cell away. 

“Felicity wants us to meet them. Fancy visiting the Lair again? It’s changed a bit since you’ve last been there.”

“Sure,” Roy responded. He was excited to see Felicity. She was walking again and just recently got married to the love of her life. Long ago he assumed the role of her younger brother and he wanted to finally see her truly happy. That was however dimmed a bit by the nervousness he felt about seeing Oliver again. And it seemed that everyone was on high alert so that wasn’t helping calm his nerves either. 

***

When they got to the former Campaign Office, Felicity and Oliver were waiting for them in the foyer. It was obviously just a cautious move on their part but it got Roy even more anxious. Neither of the hosts greeted former co-vigilante but both gave him a good long judging look. 

When Roy was getting the facial transmogrification device from inside pocket of his suit, the newlyweds moved towards Thea in protective stance or maybe it was the Queen siblings keeping Felicity safe. Roy wasn’t sure but either way he wanted the unwelcoming vibe to just go away already and to be able to enjoy his time with people he considered family. 

“It’s that device from Earth-19, I think,” Roy showed them. “Caitlin gave it to me.” And with that Roy pushed the button and became himself again. 

“Is that really Roy?” Thea turned to Felicity and Oliver, “could this really be him?” Her face was grim but her eyes were shining with hope. She was trying not to get emotional and her hopes too high because she so close to getting part of her happiness back but it could be taken away from her in a blink of an eye now. 

“Yes, I believe it is. It sounds about right. I couldn’t reach anyone from Team Flash but Cisco told me about the facial transmogrification device back in May and it seems that it’s the same one Roy currently has. At least he told me it was small and pen-like,” Felicity started blabbing. “Of course there’s still a chance that he’s from Earth-2 like Evil Laurel or changed his face like Christopher Chance can or-“

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted seeing the worry and sadness creeping on Thea’s face. Even looking at his ex-girlfriend, former Arsenal still felt happiness at hearing his favorite fake blond girl babble again. 

“Right,” Felicity resumed. And put her right arm around Thea’s waist, “I think it’s really him. But if you want I can try calling Caitlin again and ask-“

Apparently that was all Thea needed to know as once again she threw her arms around the younger man and he instinctively put his around her. “Roy,” she just whispered and although it was a short word, her voice held pure happiness. They stood like that until suddenly Thea draw her head back and kissed Roy on lips. 

It didn’t take long for Oliver to clear his throat and the just reunited couple had to break apart. “Sorry,” mumbled Roy but couldn’t say anything more as excited bride was suddenly hugging him. “Hi Blondie.”

“I’m so happy you made it Roy!” Felicity exclaimed and let go of him. 

“Yeah, I hear congratulations are in order,” Roy smirked. “Honestly, for a while I thought you wouldn’t make it. I’m so glad you did though. And are you kidding me?! Of course I came! I didn’t endure you two pining for each other and moping for so long, only to miss your wedding! Thank you for remembering to invite me. Congrats man,” Roy put his hand out for Oliver to shake but Oliver hugged him instead. “Aww, I see not even a week into marriage and someone’s heart has already softened.”

“Thank you for everything Roy,” Oliver said seriously, not caring for the teasing of younger man. “I really appreciate your loyalty to us.”

Oliver’s behavior left the younger man speechless which didn’t happen a lot so he just nodded. Hearing words like that coming from Oliver Queen was a huge rarity. 

“How long are you staying for?” Grinning Felicity changed the subject as her husband returned to standing next to her.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Roy smirked back. “I had to leave the last place anyway.”

“Really?” There was an excited twinkle in Thea’s eyes. “You’re going to stay?”

“As long as this works,” Roy replied putting up the pen-like device in the air.

“You have to show me that,” Felicity interrupted with a gleam in her eyes that she got whenever she saw new technology and reached to grab it from his hands. 

“Careful!” Thea scolded jokingly. “That’s my future over there.”

“It’s really great. You can change your face but also if you click that button, you can make some people still see the real you while everyone else will still see someone else,” Roy explained. “I even have Cisco-made instruction booklet.”

“It’s amazing!” Felicity adored. “I can’t believe Barry and the rest, don’t use it more often.” And added an afterthought, “and that they just let you have it.”

“I’m not entirely sure that they all know I have it,” Roy admitted uneasily. “I think it holds some bad memories for them.”

“Did you steal it?” Oliver inquired with a stern countenance. 

“No,” he hastily denied. “But I can’t promise that Caitlin didn’t.”

“How do you know her anyway?” Thea asked trying to lighten the mood and hugging Roy around his waist again. 

“I bumped into her in one of the cities I was staying in and she recognized me from when we were fighting Captain Boomerang.”

“Captain Boomerang?” 

“Cisco’s name,” Oliver said like it explained everything. And in fact, it did. 

“That was before you knew about all this,” Felicity added from herself, gesturing with her hands all around herself to indicate the whole Arrowcave. 

Roy finally gained courage to ask, “guys, what’s going on? Because I doubt you decided to spend your honeymoon in the Lair. And if you did, I have to say I’m glad I’m no longer Arsenal.”

“Let’s go inside,” Oliver ordered. “We need to catch you up.”

“Ollie-“

“You also need to hear it Thea.”

And with that they all went to the elevator and headed down to the Bunker. 

“Looks great guys,” Roy looked around and expressed his approval. 

“Thanks, Cisco helped a little.”

They climbed few stairs to the platform and Felicity and Oliver explained the whole situation to them. How one of the newbies agreed to testify against Oliver and how they want to spy on them to find out who it was. 

“Wait, are we suspecting Quentin?” Thea asked anxiously, “because I left Will with him.”

“No, we don’t believe it’s Quentin. Also John is out of suspicion since he was Green Arrow for the last few months.”

“I was about to call John but I saw someone was deleting CCTV in Mayor’s office so I called Quentin and then you instead.”

“So Curtis, Rene or Dinah?” Thea wondered out loud. “I don’t know which one it could be. None of them are saints but they seemed into being vigilantes.”

“Well, one of them betrayed us and we’re soon going to know who it was,” Oliver announced. 

“Spying on your sidekicks? Man, I did miss you guys.” Roy teased. 

“Oliie, maybe try talking to them first? I’m sure they had a reason-”

“Speedy, I can’t let it happen. If they testify, I’ll go to prison, Felicity and John will go to prison. Even you might go to prison. I have to think about William too-“

“Fine, do it your way. But when they‘re pissed off, remember I warned you.” Thea said clearly just agreeing because she wanted to get out of the Lair. “Do you want us to take care of Will tonight? Roy, you’re coming with me, right?”

“No, Quentin or Raisa will take care of him until we’re done. You two go get some rest. You are still recovering from coma.”

“I left my things in a bush near the City Hall but then I can go with you,” Roy responded to Thea’s earlier question. 

“Great! Good luck guys and keep us updated. Tomorrow we can talk more about your plan but Ollie, remember that it’s only one of them and they were good vigilantes and friends.” 

And with that Thea hugged newlyweds and went to the elevator while Roy congratulated them again, hugged Felicity promising to catch up soon and warned Oliver, “I know I could never take you in a fight and you always mean well but try not to hurt her.”

Oliver just nodded solemnly and Thea and Roy left the Lair. As they were leaving the elevator, Thea hugged Roy and he draped his left arm around her and kissed her temple. But just before they left the building, the young woman stopped walking, “I can’t wait any longer,” she muttered and kissed him. After making out for a bit Thea draw back with only their foreheads still touching to whisper, “I can’t believe you’re really here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

“I knew Felicity invited you and I know it’s sappy so don’t laugh but the whole evening I kept looking at the doors hoping for you to show up. Every time I danced with someone I wished they were you,” Thea put her arms around Roy’s waist and put her head on his chest. 

The boy chuckled only to turn serious, “I’m sorry I was late but I decided to come at the last minute. I wasn’t sure I would even make it.”

“I’m glad you did,” Thea pecked Roy on lips and pulled apart. Then she took his right hand into her left and pulled him into the direction of the doors. They walked short distance to her car and when they reached it, they kissed again quickly and they climbed into it. 

“I have to admit that didn’t get a mini van yet,” Roy jested. “But I see neither did you?”

“No,” Thea denied, “I did date one guy for a while but he died too soon. And I’ve only just woken up from half a year coma.”

“I know. I visited you once.”

“You did?” Thea was shocked to learn this bit of information. “Oliie never mentioned-“

“He didn’t know,” Roy interrupted, “I just sneaked in to your hospital room. But I knew I couldn’t stay here without you so I left again.” He admitted and Thea simply nodded. 

“Maybe wedding melancholy got to me or I’m just too giddy that I got you back but I love you Roy Harper and I don’t want to spend any more time without you. Please, promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll let me be with you. Star City, as fugitives or just another city, I’m not letting you leave alone. I’m losing myself and staying without you in Star City isn’t good for me anymore. Wherever you go, I go too from now on. Promise me?”

“I promise,” Roy solemnly swore. “I have enough of living without you too. It was fine for a while but I have had enough. I’m done running. And Caitlin gave me a second chance so I’m not going to screw it, I promise. I love you Thea Queen.”

They kissed for a moment and then Thea ignited the engine and drove them away. They knew that things might go downhill, that their lives might get complicated and that fairytales like that don’t last long for people like them but in that moment neither of them cared. All they cared about was that they were finally together again and the love they felt. They knew that no matter what life threw at them, they could overcome it because being together made everything better. 

Roy was done running alone. He was ready to start a life alongside Thea.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. My first posted fic ever. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
